Amazing Grace (Assassin's Creed)
by PochiandCamron
Summary: A normal teenage girl living in Boston has been having a strange dream for a week now, but what will happen when the dream suddenly changes and the life she knew is spun out of control? Connor x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my beauties. So this is my first fanfiction! I know that this chapter is really short but future chapters will be a lot longer. Enjoy!**

Thick hide boots crunched on the frozen grass, leaving foot prints in the frost. The figure slowly became clearer to my eyes; the figure had a small build and was about my height. As they stepped closer I could see a braid going down the right side of their head, the person in front of me also wore white robes with weapons in just about every fold of the thick fabric. A large hood covered most of the persons face hindering my view of their eyes, but from the way her jawline was shaped I could tell it was a woman. She had a small face, from what I could see, with thin lips. Her braided hair was caramel brown with natural streaks of lighter brown, probably from being outside without a bonnet for to long.

She stepped closer and removed her hood. She looked shockingly similar to me only she was a few years older; there was a long jagged scar down the right side of her face. Her eyes were large and a very dark shade of brown, although she was young I could tell that she had seen things no young girl should have to witness. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, then suddenly she pulled knife and made as though she was going to stab me.

I woke with a start; I was drenched in sweat and panting. I had been having that same dream for at least a week now, every night the same thing, it was beginning to scare me. Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep I lit the small candle at my bedside. Sighing I got up and walked over to the small desk in the corner of my attic room, picking up the quill and dipping it in the ink well I wrote down the dream for the seventh time. I was thinking about possible reasons for this dream continuously haunting me in my sleep when my aunt and uncles voices disturbed the peace and quiet.

They were talking in hushed voices; I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"…She could be worth a lot…" came the whiney voice of my aunt

"Mary Belle I will not put my sisters' daughter out like that…"

I stopped listening after that, I didn't want to hear any more of that awful conversation. Even though my aunt and uncle have been arguing about my marriage ever since I had moved in with them I doubt that my aunt will ever sell me off like that. I sighed again, standing I went to my small wardrobe and opened the large double doors. Inside my wardrobe I sifted through my large amount of dresses and found I was looking for; a pair of trousers, a dark green shirt, a dark brown cloak, soft hide boots, and chest bindings.

I am not a large size in my chest area but if a guard stops me they would be noticed. I braided my long caramel hair down my back and tied it off with a black ribbon. Opening the window I slipped out into the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So my beauties I am back with another chapter! This one took me a while to write... I know it is a bit... random and it seems like it will have no importance in the story later on but it will! So personally I think I could have done a lot better with this chapter but I really had no idea what to write... I probably irritated my family and my friend because I was constantly asking what I should do for this chapter... ANYWAY this chapter is kind of short but it is 723 words so a little bit longer than my previous chapter. Now read the story!**

My thick warm boots crunched through the frost covered grass that filled the forest; it was a perfect night to be out with the stars. Shivering I pulled my wool cloak tighter around me, I always had loved winter but sometimes the cold was a bit too cold. Up ahead I could see the shape of a small abandoned shack taking form, this inspired me to jog up to the little rickety building. Taking a small pin out of my braided hair knelt down and slipped it into the lock, not ten seconds later a small familiar _click_ sounded. Smiling I stepped into the tiny home, it was a very small place single roomed but cozy and I had claimed it as mine.

In the far left corner of the room was a pile of furs that I would often wrap myself up in when the cold was too much for the tiny home, on the opposite side of the room was a small fire place with a stone hearth. Those two items took up most of the space in the room but I was okay with that, one room was all I needed.

I walked over to the hearth at lightly tapped on a certain oddly shaped stone, hearing the tiny difference in sound from the other stones around the fire pit. I lifted the medium sized stone and pulled out the small cloth bundle, inside this cloth bundle lay a loaf of bread and a small chunk of cheese. I bit into the cold stale bread and chewed slowly trying not shove the whole loaf down my throat at once, when I finished my bread it ate the cheese.

It wasn't as if my family was starving me or something I was just hungry after my long walk through the forest, it was a very long walk. I stepped out onto the tiny porch and watched the sky turn from black to grey, around dawn was usually when I started to head home and I was getting cold.

I went onto the little house once again only to grab a small dagger that was hidden beneath my furs. I pulled the door shut and used my hair pin to lock it again. I don't know why but the small house in the middle of the woods made me feel safe, I had never liked the city but I had to move to Boston when my mother and father decided they wanted to move back to England.

Out of no where I was slammed into the ground knocking the wind out of me, in my moment of hesitation my attacker bit down on my arm. I held in the scream that built up in my lungs, it let go of me and tried to find somewhere else to bite, but it didn't get the chance. I rolled onto my back and pulled out my dagger in the same movement, I may not be skilled with a blade but I can hold off and possibly kill a wolf, I slammed the blade into the wolfs side. Howling in pain it lunged for another attack, I lifted my arm to block his teeth from sinking into the side of my face. Harsh pointed teeth ripped into my already torn flesh.

"Fuck…"

This time I couldn't help but let a small screech escape my lips, and the next moment the teeth were gone and so was the weight of the animal. I rolled over my arm pumping warm blood onto the grass below me. Hot tears streamed down my face as I sat up to look for the wolf but instead I saw a large person slamming a small blade into its throat.

His face was covered by a large hood so I couldn't see him properly; suddenly a deep voice filled my ears.

"Go to Boston, and get your wounds treated. The city is not too far away, it's only about a half mile through the forest."

With that he was gone; he just took off not even waiting for me to thank him. Just as soon as he left pain started flowing through my arm, the adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off and I needed to get to Boston before it was completely gone or I would never make


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: There is a lot of cussing in this one… I am just warning you now if you are not one for cussing you should probably skip this one…. But you might be a little lost in the next chapter**

**A/N Okay my beauties now for chapter three of Amazing Grace! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If anyone has any improvements for my future chapters then please PM me said improvements! I am always welcoming to constructive criticism. Okay now onto the story! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed III or any characters other than my OC and her Aunt and Uncle. All characters of Assassin's Creed III belong to Ubisoft.**

**- Pochi**

* * *

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to get to Boston." _The pain shooting through my wounded arm was unbearable as I neared the city, up ahead I could see a small band of Red Coats marching down the road to Boston. Hoping that they would help me and not just shoot me on site I took a leap of faith and called out to them. Apparently that took a lot more of my energy then I thought.

I woke a few times while being carried through the streets of Boston but it was never for more than a few seconds. I fell in and out of consciousness as the doctor cleaned and stitched my arm. My mind was a bit foggy when I woke. I had no idea where I was when it hit me, out in the forest when I called out to the soldiers I vaguely remembered falling onto the cold hard ground and the red coats surrounding my bloodied body after that it was all just a haze of running flashes of red and then nothing.

"Ah I see you are awake." A cheery voice spoke

"Where am I?" I asked in a groggily.

"Why you are in Boston my dear boy!"

"Oh I made it then." I mumbled more to myself rather than to the doctor.

"Yes, you did. Do you live here? Oh, I'm Dr. Wood by the way!"

His happy cheerfulness was starting to piss me off.

"Yes I live here; my uncle is the owner of the inn."

"Oh, I was not aware that Charlie had a nephew."

"He doesn't, I'm his niece." I growled just wanting him to stop talking

His eyes widened at that.

_Oh fuck… I just told him I was a girl!_ I frantically thought of ways I could leave without being noticed.

"May I ask your name?" He asked now out of his happy attitude.

"Grace." I mumbled, knowing it was useless to try and lie to him or to keep my name a secret.

He left the room, I heard hushed voices and the sound of a door opening and closing. I knew that he sent someone to go get my uncle. Wanting the last few moments of peace I knew I wouldn't get once they got here I closed my heavy eye lids

* * *

"GRACE!" a high pitched voice screeched jolting me from my peaceful nap. I had barely gotten my eyes opened when a hand connected with my face. Bringing my head up to face the ass whole who slapped me I was met with the ugly sight of my over dramatic aunt. She was glaring at me with her beady eyes, so I glared back equally as pissed.

"You fucking bitch," I snarled. This earned me another slap, but I caught her arm with my uninjured one.

My uncle walked in us then, seeing me holding up my aunts' arm and her glaring at me with all that was her, he sighed. My aunt Mary tried to break away her flabby arm from me but to no avail, I had an iron grip and I wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"If you ever try to hit me like that again I will cut your arm off." I threatened

My uncles' stern voice filled the silence that followed my words "Grace! You will not talk to your aunt like that."

I sighed, unlike my aunt I really did care for my uncle and I didn't like to disappoint or disobey him so I let go of her arm but not without making sure there would be a large bruise left behind. My uncle helped me off of the wooden table I had been sitting on. I followed my guardians out of the door and onto the streets of Boston. We arrived home and almost as soon as the door shut ay aunt start yelling.

"What where you doing out there? Do you know that there are bandits out there, you could have died! You are lucky you survived that wolf! Why are you going about in men's clothing? You are a disgrace to this family!" She yelled.

I just sighed and walked up to my room, I was tired and the medicine the doctor gave me was starting to wear off. When I arrived at my room I only slipped off my boots, I was too tired to remove any other clothing. I flopped face first onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Wind blew around me as I stood in a clearing of a forest, out of the corner of my eye I saw something run through the trees. I turned to see what it was but nothing was there, I turned back to where I was previously looking but instead of seeing trees I was face to face with a large man dressed in white and blue robes. His hood covered most of his face but I could tell from the color of his skin that he was not a colonist. He stood there for a moment before it clicked in my head; this was the man that had saved me from the wolf. I opened my mouth to thank him but his blade met my throat instead, I collapsed to the ground life fading out of me very quickly, he knelt beside me and spoke soothing words in a different language. I let death take me as a slipped into a never ending sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello my Beauties! Sorry it has been so long… I had some trouble writing this chapter…. AND OH MY GOSH this chapter is so much longer then my other three….. I hope you all like this I worked very hard on it so no flaming please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed III or Conner or any other characters that are in the game BUT I do own Grace and her Aunt and Uncle so please don't steal them from me! Thanks**

**Now! To the story! **

I woke up in a panic coughing and gasping for air, I felt around my neck for a bit to make sure that I was in fact alive. Slowly I got out from under my warm quilt and made my way to my desk. As I wrote about my dream tears started to drip down my face and onto the paper I was leaning over. I decided I needed to get out for a while. Dressing in my usual night time outing attire I slipped out my small window once again.

I landed with a soft thud on the lower roof of our two story home, taking care to watch my step as I walked along the slanted shingles; I made my way to the lowest part of the roof and jumped off. I rolled to absorb the shock of the ten foot drop, looking over my shoulder I could see my uncles office lit up. As the owner of the most popular inn in the town I guess he would have a lot of work to do. I walked through the lamp lit streets enjoying my freedom when the sound of an approaching patrol snapped me from my happy and free thoughts, I knew I would be questioned on why I was out in the city at such a late hour, so I slipped into a darkened ally way pressing myself up against a cold brick wall and waited for them to pass by.

The sound of their heavy feet pounding on the cobble stone ground gradually faded, I breathed out a silent breath of relief. I stepped out of the damp ally and immediately wished that I had a warmer shirt on or at least my now torn cloak to keep me warm. Rubbing my numbing arms I briskly walked back to my home, I was about a block away from my house when muffled voices broke through the silent autumn night. Rather than ignore the voices and continue home I headed left into a cramped space between two houses, walking sideways to avoid getting stuck I listened for the voices again. They were louder now, it sounded like an argument but I still couldn't make out any words. Going against my better judgment I scooted closer to the opening of the ally they were standing in, bad luck just seemed to be following me. A skinny cat leaped out from a nearby crate causing me to let out a small squeak. The voices immediately stopped.

* * *

"What was that?" The first man asked

Rather than give the first man an answer the second man grabbed his musket from the wall of the house they had been standing by.

* * *

As soon as the two men had stopped talking I knew I was in trouble. As quickly as I possibly could I scooted out of the ally, but I wasn't fast enough. As soon as I stepped out into the dimly lit streets I was shoved against a wall by an ugly man in a very familiar red coat.

"Who are you working for boy? Or were you just snooping around in other people's business."

I wasn't scared, I was more worried that I was going to be shot then they would find out I was a girl and they would violate my dead body. When the man holding me against the wall made a move to lift my tri-hat that concealed my mid-length braid and part of my face I went completely ridged and the red coat noticed.

"Worried 'bout us seeing your face now are ye." He sneered.

"Please don't remove my hat sir." I said

He only laughed at my feeble attempt to keep him from finding out my identity, slowly just to torture me he started to remove my hat. I could feel he band around my head loosen as my hat was slowly being pulled off of me. I slipped my hand behind me reaching for my dagger, as quickly as my braid fell my blade went into the violator's stomach. I narrowed my eyes and twisted the blade farther into his gut, his eyes widened in pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood started to dribble out of the corner of his grime filled mouth, small droplets of his spit and blood splattered onto my face as he tried to make out his last few words.

"I told you not to remove my hat, sir." I growled

His body fell to the ground when I pulled my blood soaked blade from his stomach, a pool of crimson flowed out of him a made its way to me and slowly pooled around my feet. All of the other men that had me surrounded where to stunned to do anything, I wasn't going to let them gain their senses back before I left. I grabbed my hat and ran as fast as I could toward the forest. Apparently the red coats had come out of their temporary stupor, I heard the pounding of their feet on the ground as they ran after me shouting orders to passing by guards. I knew I could lose them as soon as I got to the forest; I saw the tree line coming up quickly, I scanned the view ahead of me looking for a good place to climb up the nearest tree.

A root quickly changed my escape plans. I slammed into the ground sliding a bit, I felt blood seeping through my wool shirt. Wincing I pulled up my sleeve to see the bandages that bound my wounded arm soaked through with blood. A shout behind me alerted me of the red coats presence, not long after I had fell I was surrounded by loaded muskets.

"Give up now little lady, you're surrounded." The leader of the group spoke up

"I hadn't realized." I stated sarcastically

The man looked as if he was going to smack me, but he obviously had more self-control then I gave him credit for because he just started laughing at me. Frowning I stood tucking my braid back into my tri-hat, when I was standing I pulled out my now blood stained dagger. Before I could drive my dagger into the gut of the man standing before me a flash of white caught my eye, I froze, I knew it was the same man that had killed the wolf just one night ago but it was also the one that had brutally murdered me in my dream.

I snapped out of my daze in time to see the red coat's eyes go wide in shock as he looked down to see a small blade protruding from his chest. He looked up and I could see tears running down his face, he coughed once then fell to the ground lifeless. I jumped when I was grabbed by the shoulders by the man in white.

"Run into the forest, quickly." The deep voice caught me a bit off guard

I took off running into the tree line again only this time I was being followed by the mysterious man that had saved me. The other red coats that had been surrounding me had taken off running when there leader was cut down.

* * *

About a mile into the forest I realized I still had my dagger in my hand, I gripped the hilt tighter in hopes that my thin blade wouldn't fail me. Whirling around I slammed my savior into a tree and brought my blade up to his neck. My braid was still tucked in my hat so I hoped he wouldn't be able to tell my gender.

"This is the second time you have saved my ass, why?" I asked lowering my voice.

"I have saved you twice because you are in trouble where I happen to be at that exact moment." He replied in his gruff voice.

"Well I don't need help so if you happen to see me again don't bother helping out I can handle myself."

I started to pull my dagger away from his throat and back up so I could flee into the forest.

"Well it didn't look like you could handle it from my position." He said

Freezing in my place, fixed him with my meanest glare. Slowly I raised my blade, and before he could do anything about it I made to slash him across his face. My blade went down to his face but it never met with flesh, he had brought out his tiny knife and blocked my dagger. Pushing up he made me have to release the pressure I was putting on his tiny blade, he brought his hands down again and went into a fighting stance, before I knew it I was thrown to the ground with a great about of pressure on my stomach area. I opened my eyes in a daze and saw that same seemingly indestructible blade was making a graceful arc in the air. Everything went into slow motion as I, in my last hope to stay alive, brought by dagger up and slashed open his upper arm. He grunted and brought his arm back; using all of my weight I rolled over to where I was straddling his hips. In the movement his arm shot up and I felt a searing pain rip through part of my face.

Screaming I fell to my side, I didn't notice that my hat came off in the process. I rolled onto the ground hot tears streaming down my face mixing with the warm blood pumping out of the gash on my face. All of a sudden large calloused hands were on my face pressing on the fresh wound. A low gruff voice was saying something but it was slowly fading and darkness was consuming my mind, I felt my head fall then everything went black.


	5. Author's Note

Hello my beauty's! So as you can see this is an author's note… and I am sad to say that I most likely will not be finishing this fanfiction… I am really sorry about the wait and then the awful news that guess what you are never going to know what happens. I plan on deleting the story from fanfiction then re-writing it and reposting the story because at this current moment in time I am not impressed with it.

So there you all go… I am really sorry about the inconvenience and I hope to make it up to you in the future with better stories, as it happens I have been working on a EdwardxOC finfic but now that the game has come out I will probably end up rewriting that and then posting it. I'm not actually getting AC4 until Christmas sooooo…. Yeah. Ihave several other stories from other games and TV shows and movies and shit so I might end up posting one of them BUT I don't know. So anyway I'm truly sorry about the story and I will try to re do it as soon as possible.

-_Pochi_


End file.
